


Be Careful Out There

by SilverQuills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: & means platonic - Freeform, Keith and Lance in love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shiro is Keith's kind of Papa, Slight Blood Scenes, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Team Voltron (alpha team: special ops) needs to infiltrate a Galra technology lab on what was (apparently) an easy mission. Keith gets seriously injured.





	1. Easy in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be nice.

Up in the air with only the loud whizzing of the helicopter blades, the alpha team was getting ready for their next mission. It was supposedly an easy mission, just in and out for classified intel. Their team was small with only 5 ground operatives and 2 in mission control. This was all they needed.

Team Voltron (mutually accepted name they gave themselves) has been in service for at least 6 years now. Starting from headstrong cadets to the best military operations team, Voltron became a sort of legend around the barracks. They were so good that even their “legend” spread through the whole state and then some. They could complete any job within any amount of time without fail, so this mission would have been a walk in the park.

“Alright let’s go over it one more time” their leader, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, broke the silence as they neared the drop zone.

“Pidge, you’ll be our eye in the sky. As soon as we drop down, you hack the security cameras and keep out of sight,” Shiro looks to the youngest but smartest member of their team: Katie “Pidge” Holt.

“Yes sir.”

“Hunk,” Turning to the heavy- set munitions expert: Hunk Garrett, “you’ll help Pidge keep tabs on the guards. We can’t go in guns blazing if they got something better up their sleeves.”

“Yes sir” Hunk says almost saluting unnecessarily before stopping himself.

“All right, Lance” He turns his attention to their long-range weapons expert: Lance McClain, “you’ll go find your branch and make your nest there. We’re going to need cover from above for this one.”

Lance replies with a smirk, excited yet respectful “Roger that.”

“Keith, you and I will be on the ground. We’ll go in hot so once you grab the intel, we meet back at the extraction point… here” He points to a reddened spot on the map in his hands just a few clicks northeast of the drop zone.

“Copy that.” A slight nod from close- range weapons expert: Keith Kogane.

“Alright ladies,” a woman’s firm voice comes through the comms from mission control/ helicopter’s driver’s seat, “We have visual and are clear for landing. Drop in 20 seconds. Coran and I will meet you at pick-up.”

“Copy Allura” Shiro readies his gun near an open side of the vehicle. 5… 4… 3… 2… “Let’s go.”

All ground ops made the eight- foot jumped from the aircraft, basically hit the ground running. They were skilled for sure but their speed and agility were obviously accumulated over the years of working together on countless missions. They cut through a thick forest like they had memorized the landscape, dodging branches and surface roots like they had 360- vision.

They reached a small clearing before they could finally see their target. It was a small building about 6 stories high with white and cemented outer walls, windows on every floor, and a worn-out sign painted above the top floor window: “Galra Tech”. From first glance, it seemed all right but this laboratory had something more sinister within its boundaries. The mission was to infiltrate the lab and gather information on their newest advancement in weaponized biotechnology: Druid implants. If that research was to continue, soldiers could be given prosthetic limbs that were close to indestructible and could hack almost any computer, making them practically unstoppable. They couldn’t allow that to happen.

As swiftly as they made their drop, the team got to their locations. Pidge and Hunk took shelter in the next building over, abandoned and unused and made their way to the old server room. Lance found his perch on the 7th floor of the building across their target. He had a clear vantage point since he could see all through essential windows. Keith and Shiro took their position by the fire exits and awaited Pidge’s green light.

Everything was set.

“Black and red, you’re clear for entry,” Shiro and Keith quietly popped a window out of its frame and found themselves in the supply closet on the 3rd floor.

“Okay boys, I have a visual on your floor. There are two guards on your immediate left. Seems like they’re making their rounds.” Lance’s voice cut through the comms loud and clear.

“Roger that, Blue. Just holler when they get off the floor,” Keith replies with a slight whisper as to not alert the guards passing through.

“They’re in the elevators,” _here we go_.

Keith wasted no when he was given the ok. Running through the halls, Keith made a beeline to the unguarded files room. He quickly opened the door and got inside, letting Shiro stand watch for incoming security. Keith searched until he found the drawer labeled “C – D.” He scanned through the “D” files until he pulled the one on “Druid Implants” out. Snapping pictures on his phone for backup files, Keith worked fast then tucked the folder back in its place. They were done so it was time to leave.

Suddenly, there was a siren playing on every speaker on every floor while the overhead lights started flashing red. Not Good.

All members of the team were in a state of shock. How could they have tripped the alarms? Pidge and Hunk didn’t read any distress calls prior so they …

“They knew we were coming…” Pidge’s voice came in low as the realization hit her.

“You need to get out of there NOW!”


	2. They Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a little trouble trying to get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of klance but there will be more in the next chapter

Keith and Shiro were scrambling to get out. There was no time to be careful anymore but they couldn’t go out to same way they got in. There wasn’t enough cover for them to be more than 2 feet out of the building without getting shot by around 9 security personnel. This was really not looking good.

Keith had his back against a wall with Shiro close by, turning his back to Keith to provide cover. They were finally on the ground floor but still nowhere near the exit. There were several armored men right by their way out. As much as Keith wanted to take them head on, there were too many of them for him. He tried to make a move to shoot some of them down from the corner but no dice. A few bullets were fired in their direction.

“Guys, I can’t get a clear shot on any of these guards,” Keith’s voice was desperate over the comms. They couldn’t last if the shooting continued.

“Way ahead of you, Red,” Lance readied his sniper rifle by the window. Looking through his scope, Lance could see all the empty spaces in the bulletproof vests and armor worn by security. The sound of glass breaking and people groaning was like music to his ears. One by one, every guard on that floor was on the ground and unresponsive.

_Didn’t waste a single shot_. Lance was really pleased with himself for that.

“Clear,” Keith could feel the smirk on Lance’s face at this moment.

Keith grabbed Shiro by the shoulder and pulled him out.  Once they were through the door, they found themselves in a driveway in front of the building. Before they could make a move, Lance came through the comms again.

“Turn right and take the 2nd car. Some idiot left his doors unlocked.” Lance scanned through the area, keeping his eyes on a few armed men rushing towards his comrades.

“Thanks for the heads up, Blue. Now, get us out of here,” Keith took his place in the passenger seat, readying his handgun for emergency fire. Shiro was now taking the wheel and hot wired it as quick as he could.

“Okay, hang on,” Shiro’s adrenaline levels were subsiding but it wasn’t over yet.

“Red,” looking up at the rear- view mirror, Shiro sees about 2 vans coming after them, accompanied by about 3 motorcyclists, “slow those guys down. We can’t exactly bring them with us.”

“No problem.” Keith popped his head out the open window, counting 6 vehicles on their tail. Pulling out almost half his body, Keith takes aim at the tire of the front most car. _Fire!_

The driver lost control and quickly skidded in front of the other car. The motorcyclists made adjustments, went around the obstacle and continued the chase.

“These guys really don’t quit, do they?” Keith spat through the comms before taking aim again.

Pidge and Hunk found a small car and were making their way to the extraction point. The heat was mostly on Keith and Shiro so getting out for them was simple. Although, Lance was a bit more worried for their other teammates, especially Keith. Even if they were on a mission, he couldn’t keep his mind off of how Keith was doing. They had grown to be this dynamic duo that usually ended up being a nightmare for anyone who got in their ways (sometimes themselves too).

“We need to leave right now, Blue,” Pidge’s voice is cold and hits Lance in face.

“I know but we gotta help them,” Lance’s concern is evident and doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Well, we can’t help them if we’re all dead so move it!” Pidge, now more demanding, made it clear that they aren’t leaving without them.

“Besides, even if we didn’t help them, I’m pretty sure they can take care of themselves just fine.” Hunk was right but it still had no affect on Lance’s unsteady nerves.

Honestly, the only thing going through Lance’s mind was Keith. He’s been harboring feelings for him for quite a while now but he couldn’t muster up the courage to just tell him. Everyone knew and everyone told him it would be fine but he didn’t think so. Instead, he resorted to flirting. Just constant flirting and hoping Keith could take a hint and make the first move. His plan for that happening was a long shot since Keith wasn’t much for “feelings” but that was his area of expertise, wasn’t it?

As soon as Lance was settled, Pidge sped through the streets to catch up with Keith and Shiro. She was going well over 73 kph and Lance was trying to find their friends with his scope. It took about 30 seconds before they passed the wreckage their missing teammates left behind. They should be close by. Pidge decided to pick it up a little so they could catch up to the others. The comms were still active so they could hear everything going on at the other end.

_Bang._

“ _Can these guys just die already?_ ” Keith practically screamed into the comms.

_Bang. Bang_.

“ _Just keep shooting. We still need to put a little more distance between us and them._ ”

“Hold on a bit longer, guys. We’re almost there,” Pidge was starting to get frantic as the gunshots got louder.

_Bang. Groan. “Crap! Keith’s been hit.”_


	3. Hang On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get some alone time in the infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some klance for y'all and sorry about the edits  
> less than ideal wifi right now

_Did I just hear that right?_ Lance was getting a lot more panicked than before.

“Black, how bad is it?” Voice shaking and hands twitching, Lance felt like he was losing it, losing him.

“Red, don’t you die on me,” Shiro was frantic but he still needed to drive away from the ones chasing them. Shiro almost didn’t notice Lance’s question over the comms and took a good look at the now bleeding Keith.

“Uh, hit 3 times…” Shiro yelled between glances, “one, uh, grazed his face. Another through his … shoulder,” Shiro made a sudden turn, “Last one went through his side. Oh jeez, there’s a lot of blood.”

Keith, currently clutching his more serious wound, groaned in pain as they got closer to extraction.

“No no no… Stay with me, Red. Don’t give up on me now,” Keith chuckled through the coughing.

“I’m not going anywhere so just keep your eyes on the road,” Lance was relieved to hear his voice but this was not the time to focus on that.

Pidge finally got close enough to the car Keith and Shiro stole. They could see the remaining 2 motorcyclists and how they were gaining on Shiro’s grandpa-esque driving skills. No way in hell was Lance gonna let them catch up. Lance lunged for his rifle and steadied himself by the open window. One exhale and he pulled the trigger. The bullet went threw the air and gladly hit its target: the back tire of the cyclist on the left. Being naturally right- handed, the target swerved his vehicle to the right when he lost control and collided with the other.

As impressive as that was, they had a deadline and there was only 2 minutes left in their mission. They had to get close to the extraction point before they started hearing Allura’s voice in the comms again.

“What the hell is going on?! We can hear the gunfire from all the way up here,” Allura and Coran had their orders so no matter how much they wanted to help, they were forced to stay put.

“We’ll explain everything once we’re on board.” Shiro seemed calm but he was anything but. Keith was still bleeding from the gut and he couldn’t do anything about it yet.

“We have a man down. I repeat, man down!” Lance, obviously impatient, screams through the comms like he thought Allura was partially deaf.

“What? Who’s down?” Coran, co- pilot to Allura, questioning as he looked for the first aid kit under his seat.

“It’s Keith. We’re almost there. Just 30 seconds out,” Pidge was annoyed by Lance’s screaming and decided to answer for him while also providing an ETA.

They finally made it to the helicopter but now there was one more problem, Keith was still injured and they need to stitch him up quickly. They struggled to get him on but they managed. They got some medical supplies together and got to work as the aircraft took off. Coran had the best medical training and left the piloting to Allura as he made his way to Keith. The whole in his abdominal region did not look good.

“Ok, there are good news and bad news. The good news is that the bullet just missed his important organs,” He gulped down the lump in his throat before he continued. “The bad news … The bullet is still lodged in his pelvic bone and will get infected if we don’t get it out in time.” Coran sifts through the bottles until he finds the alcohol. First, he started cleaning his hands, then the wound. Keith let out a loud groan as his wound was getting sterilized. At least he’s still awake.

“While I get the bullet out, Lance, tend to his other wounds. We wouldn’t want him bleeding out through them either,” Lance nods and grabs the other gauze pads and medical tape to over up his other cuts. Following Coran’s cleaning routine, Lance makes Keith hiss from the stinging liquid on his skin. Lance worked fast and in no time, he was only bleeding through one area.

Coran was a careful man but Keith also needed fast and when Coran was fast, he was less gentle. Sure enough, he got the bullet out and started stitching Keith’s wound closed. With every puncture of the needle, Keith yelped at the tiny stab wounds. Everything was tied off and covered but they weren’t done. Not with the main mission at least. Keith made a motion to move but his right arm was sore from the freshly treated bullet hole. _Why couldn’t it have been the left arm?_

“Best not to move right now, Samurai,” Lance gave a slightly forced smile but the hurt was still in his blue eyes.

“Can you get it then?” Pointing to his side pocket, Keith attempted to move again before pain shot through his whole arm.

Lance didn’t question him anymore and felt for what he was talking about. Once he got a feel for the object, he gently pushed it out until he could grab the corner and pulled the rest of it out. _His phone? Did he want a picture for his 5 th midsection scar?_

“The files are in there,” Keith made a half smile before blacking out from exhaustion. He always did put the mission first.

* * *

 

Keith woke up to a brightly lit room. The windows were open behind him, then he began to notice other details. He was in a hospital bed but the room looked familiar. _The infirmary. How long have I been out?_ Keith struggled to look at the bedside clock. His vision was still blurry but he could make out the numbers: 15:52. He remembered the mission’s deadline to be at 0800H.

“I’ve been out for 5 hours?” Keith asked out loud to himself but didn’t expect the response just a few seconds after.

“Actually, you’ve been unconscious for 4 hours and 17 minutes,” Lance takes a seat next to Keith with 2 cups in his hand: one clearly coffee and the other water.

Keith raised an eyebrow to Lance but before he could say anything, Lance shoves the water in his face.

“Here, you’re gonna need this after what just happened,” Keith takes the glass and begins drinking the cool liquid. He was starting to relax when something crossed his mind.

“What ... um ... How did I get here?” He had other questions but they could wait.

“Well, after you passed out, it took us about 35 minutes to get back here and then I – uh – we carried you in so the medics could fix our botched stitching. I mean, could you blame us? We were freaking out in an open helicopter,” Keith lightly laughed at the last part, bringing a small to Lance’s face.

“And here I thought you would be good at sewing me up, ’Tailor’,” Lance faked a pain in his chest from the sarcastic comment from the bedridden Keith. It was hard keeping his blush at bay.

“Oh, how you hurt me, Samurai,” Keith lightly shoved Lance’s shoulder before their eyes made contact again.

Keith coughs through the sudden awkwardness. ”So… where’s the rest of the team?”

“They went to a nearby bar to loosen up. It was pretty stressful so they deserve a break.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“I thought at least one of us should stay with you when you woke up. Why? You don’t want me here?”

“It’s not that,” Keith swallowed the dryness in his mouth and the blush in his cheeks. _Did Lance always look this good up close?_

“Then it looks like you’re stuck with me until they come back,” Lance was about to lie back when he heard Keith mumble something. _”… please take long.”_

“What did you say?” Keith’s eyes shot open. _Was I that loud??_ “Oh – uh – Nothing.” _Very convincing, you moron_ , Keith thought while mentally kicking himself.

Apparently, both their blushing faces went unnoticed to the other person. Could anyone else be as dense as they were? They spent a few minutes talking just about anything to pass the time. It was getting rather comfortable but that could only last for so long. As far as feelings go, Lance’s were both romantic and got the best of him at the worst of times. The same went for Keith but he was better at hiding it. They were getting rather flirty when suddenly, Lance blurted something he regretted just a split second after saying.

“Whatever, man. It’s not my fault you got a pretty face.”

Their faces had the conjoined power to make a nice hot bowl of tomato soup.

 _Did I actually just say that? Oh frick, he’s gonna know I think he’s cute. Oh no, this isn’t good. I wanted to confess at a better time than this. Oh jeez, …_ Lance was having a panic attack to say the least but Keith wasn’t doing much better.

 _Did I hear that right? Does he think I’m pretty? Oh crap, does he like me too? What do I do? What do it do?? Don’t panic!! Too late…_ Is it a good thing that they’re both denser than the Earth’s core?

Trying to calm himself down, Lance decided to check his phone for his recently unread messages. They didn’t really have good or bad news… maybe.

_Hunk: Hey man. Might be late. Playing drinking truth or dare_

_Hunk: Really late. Coran and Allura started dancing._

_Hunk: Pidge is throwing up. Alluras with her_

_Hunk: Gonna wait until they sober up a bit more._

_That means I’m stuck like this with Keith for like 2 hours_. Lance really had no other option, did he?

Lance looked up at Keith’s calm but still flushed face. Lance thought that Keith was always cute when his cheeks went red. He kind of wished Keith didn’t break the silence.

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” _WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT????_ Keith’s brain was practicly exploding but it was so not ready for the response he got.

“Um … Yeah,”

_Okay… What?_


	4. Just Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut  
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this concludes my first fanfic  
> comment anything i can improve

Maybe now was not the best time Lance to tell the one person he’s been crushing on for the past 5 or 6 years that he wants more than just friendship, but it was way too late to turn back now. He had to push through this because man, did he want to kiss Keith right about now. Keith was still on edge from the previous part of the conversation and he just wanted death to take him.

_Why did lance have to be so damn cute?!?_ It was clear to Lance that Keith was not in his right mindset but he continued anyway.

“I mean, yeah, I think you’re really attractive and all but come on, who doesn’t? You’re also really cool and stuff and you just have this really cute smile. It’s rare to see but damn does it make me feel like … uh”

Keith.exe has failed

“Keith? Are you ok?” Keith looked Lance dead in the eye.

“How do you think I’m doing?” Almost screaming, Keith closed his eyes to compose himself before finishing his thought.

“Lance, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I am really trying to not blow up right now. Don’t think I’m stupid. I’ve seen your flirtatious glances and subtle touches here and there and you’re driving me crazy,” Keith pauses but he is far from done, “I’m … confused. I really want you to know that everything you do takes a toll on me. I worked really hard not to get flustered every single time you lean on me and whisper something in my ear or touch me and…” Keith trails off before grunting in frustration. “Can you just leave me alone for a bit?”

That part stung… really bad for Lance. He didn’t think he had that kind of affect on Keith. He was about to make a move to stand but he didn’t. He opted to stay beside Keith because he knew him better than that. Lance dragged his chair closer to the bed. The screeching of the metal legs on the tiled floor made Keith groan and turn to Lance. They didn’t say anything for a while, just stared at each other until their eyes became a little bloodshot. Keith was still a bit mad but those blue eyes… damn. Lance had to make the first move, so he did. It started small with just a hand touch. When Keith didn’t flinch at the contact, he started squeezing. Keith was always a little stubborn but after a few moments, Keith squeezed back, interlacing their fingers.

_Ok, Lance, time to be more daring._ Rather than lifting his hand, Lance lowered his face to the bed and resting his face close to their fingers. Keith was puzzled for a while before he started feeling something graze his fingers. _Lance’s lips were really soft_ , Keith noticed as Lance peppered tiny kisses on his hand. Looking up at Keith, Lance began testing his limits. He started trailing his lips up Keith’s arm, to which Keith replied with a soft look and an almost smile. Still not satisfied, Lance moved up to his face but instead of kissing, he just exhaled into Keith’s ear. Keith couldn’t help but giggle just a bit.

“Hey, not fair. You know I’m ticklish,” Lance looked into Keith’s glossy eyes, now with a big grin plastered on his face.

“Well, it’s not fair that you’re prettier than me.”

“Shut up.”

“If you insist,” Lance closed the gap between their faces, fingers still entwined, cheeks still red, but then he stopped right before touching his lips. Keith held his breath but the kiss he craved never came. He waited just a bit longer but nothing happened so he closed the gap for them. The kiss was electric, shocking them so much that they tore themselves apart just enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“That was…”

“Wow.”

“Stole the word right out of my mouth, Samurai.”

“Just shut up for once, Lance,” Lowering his face, Lance could feel Keith’s warm breath on his lips. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

Keith scoffed but raised his head up to meet Lance anyway. It lasted longer this time, both of them savoring the flavor, the feeling of just having each other. Everything else seemed to fall away.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Snapping back to reality, Lance breaks the kiss, much to Keith’s dismay, and checks the notification on his phone. _Worst timing ever, Hunk._

_Hunk: Going back now. How’s Keith?_

_Keith was having a pretty good time, if you ask me_. Lance lets out a disgruntled moan, alarming Keith who was still dazed from their little bonding moment.

“What’s up?” Keith seemed a bit exhausted, which he was, but he was determined to stay awake if they decided to continue.

“They’re on their way back. I guess we should stop for now.” Keith’s eyebrow perked up at that last part.

“For now?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you wanna continue _this_ ,” Lance made a slight gesture between them, like he was mixing a big pot with his hand.

“I do but… what does _this_ make us?” Lance chuckled. Apparently, it was obvious what the answer was. Keith, still looking befuddled, raised his brows like he was just asked to mentally divide 23 by 61. Lance huffed in disbelief before leaning down to kiss Keith’s nose.

“You’re really cute when you’re being dumb.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
